


yellow mellow

by orphan_account



Series: lRlDESCENT songfics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dan loves Phil, Introspection, M/M, phil loves singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a lil drabble of dnp's slow morning





	yellow mellow

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is v short based on a dream i had the other day !! decided to turn it into a dnp fic bc there's no way this HASN'T happened.
> 
> somewhat inspired by 'yellow mellow' by ocean alley

Dan wakes up without Phil.

This isn't completely unusual, but today felt different.

Dan just wanted to stay in bed all morning, not wanting to face the world yet. He wanted to latch onto Phil's warmth, even just for a little bit longer.

This wasn't the case for today though, as the sunlight from the windows filled the room. Much like the sounds of Phil inevitably making a mess in the kitchen.

Dan looks at the lock screen of his phone, the time reading ten past nine. It was too early for this shit, Dan thought, too early for him to go clean up the mess that Phil wouldn't. But he had to get up, he knew he did.

So he pushed away the warmth of the covers and embraced the cold wind flowing in through the windows. He slipped on one of his multiple black jumpers and lumbered into the kitchen where Phil was. He was softly singing a song, but Dan couldn't tell which one. 

"Why are you making such a mess if you're only just making cereal?" Dan asked, circling his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

Phil jumped at the sudden noise, but relaxed as soon as he made contact with Dan.

"I was trying to be romantic and cook you breakfast in bed!"

"Cereal isn't romantic, and neither is me having to clean up this mess afterwards"

"Cereal can be seen as very romantic to some people! It's practically how we met!"

"Ah yes, thank goodness for that one cereal box that filled you with the determination to ruin my life"

"Shut up, you love me"

"I'd love you more if you stayed in bed longer with me"

"I had to get you out of bed somehow"

"Well if you didn't, the amount of sugar in this bowl definitely would"

"Well that bowl isn't for you anyway, serve yourself Danny boy"

"Bitch"

"Excuse you and excuse your language"

"There is literally no one else listening to us right now"

"Did you forget about Norman? He hears everything, and I mean everything"

"Okay, you put way too much sugar on your cereal this morning"

"I had to get myself out of bed somehow" Phil grins cheekily and gives Dan a chaste kiss on the lips.

Dan figured he would ask about the singing later.

-

It wasn't until eight hours later that Dan heard him sing again.

He was in his study, editing a video when a small voice intercepted his focus. It was Phil.

It was the same tune as earlier this morning, but the tiniest bit louder. Most likely because Dan had headphones in and could barely hear.

Key word: barely.

Dan quietly took off his headphones and stood up, trying to catch Phil in the act. He sneaked through hallways, each turn leading him closer to the sound. It wasn't until Dan was a few meters behind Phil that he realised what was going on. 

"Phil, are you singing to the fish?"

Phil squeaked, not expecting anyone to have heard, or seen for that matter, what he was doing.

"Norman likes it!"

"Norman does not like it, he is hiding behind the leaves"

"Because you scared us!"

"Were you singing to him this morning as well?"

"You heard that?"

"So you were?" Dan couldn't tell if he was amused or concerned.

"He likes it"

"If I hear you sing to that damn fish one more time, I'll give you a different kind of hug around the neck"

The moment a smile grows on Phil's face and he begins to open his mouth, Dan knew he screwed up.

"I love you, a bushel and a peck, a bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck! A hug around the neck and a barrel and a heap!"

"Make it stop!"

"A barrel and a heap and I'm talking in my sleep!"

Dan covers Phil's mouth, yet the latter is still able to sing "About you!" muffled by Dan's hands.

Phil looks so happy that Dan can't help but roll his eyes and smile. He smiles because that's what people do when they're happy.

Dan seemed to be smiling a lot these days.

**Author's Note:**

> srry it was so short nd bad
> 
> (14.03.20 update - hi !! i've decided to make these fics anon ?? but i was @/iridescentphll but not anymore bc i felt uncomfortable digging kinda deep into dnps lives? idk!! stream big and coty !!


End file.
